Falling in Love with Words
by Cami aka Lee
Summary: SoccerStrSis and RckStrBro seem to be falling for each other. But is it possible to fall in love with one's words?
1. Falling in Love with Words -- p1

Big thanx to Lacey-chan ((Lace123)) for help w/ the title...the original title(s) were too Izzy..no offense! I love Kou-chan! It's just this is Takeru+Hikari romance...Oh, and I got this idea fom two dear friends of mine! They're the absolute best! You should check their fics out! You really should! The King of Takari and the Queen of Reality fics! ^_^ Who else? Cyberdracomon and Lace123!  
  
Dedicated: As I said, 2 Lace123 and CyberDracomon! ((Lacey-chan, CDmon-chan, you two r the best! ^_^ thanx 4 putting up w/ me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  


Falling in Love with Words  


  
"Ohh, Bro! You're the best!" Hikari Kamiya gazed lovingly at her computer. Is it possible to fall in love with someone just by their words? Kari believed so. For she had. It started just a few months ago...  
  
'The Angel of Hope drifted up into the clearing sky. The young girl looked longingly up at him. Neither wanted to part with the other. Their wish did not come true, though. The angel disappeared with a blow of wind. One single feather fell down on the girls single tear damped cheek.'  
"There...I'm done!" Kari sighed. Now it was time to post her story. You see, there was this site where you could post original stories. Hikari was a regular. It seemed everyone loved her stories. There also seemed to be one consistent reviewer to her stories...Another author by the pen name 'RckStrBro.' 'SocerStrSis' was also a consistent reviewer of his stories. That was Kari's alias, SocerStrSis. It was fitting, yet, never imaginable by her friends and family. It was too obvious.  
Kari's brother, Taichi--a.k.a. Tai--was a great soccer player. A god to certain people--girls, really. Tai's best friend was a wannabe rock star named Yamato Ishida, a.k.a. Matt. Kari believe Matt had a younger brother, though she had never met him. Matt's brother lived with their mom in the next town or something.  
Also in her circle of friends was Kari's and Tai's long time friend Sora Takenouchi. A tomboy in her younger days, now a real knock out. Kari hoped that Sora would be her Sister-In-Law one day for Tai and Sora were dating. Though, Sora always had been like her sister.  
There was also Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi. A real boy genius. He could do more with his intellect than he showed or told. Kari had a feeling her could brake into the White House or NASA or Air Force One in America if he wanted too. Kari also had reason to believe he did do some of that for kicks when he was bored. That and play Tomb Raider.  
The so called 'safe' one was Joe Kido. He was allergic to everything. Or so he used to be. He had lightened up from how he used to be, though. And Hikari had seen him take risks. He wasn't bad. He was kind of cute, too. Joe was studying to become a doctor--though he used to faint at the site of blood. Joe wanted to do good with his skills in doctoring. His brother, Jim, was in South America right now. Joe was the oldest of the group at eighteen. Kari was four years younger; Tai, Matt, and Sora were one year younger; and Izzy and Mimi were two years younger than Joe.  
Mimi currently resided in America, Her father had something to do with clothes, or so Kari figured. Mimi was in love with the color pink and with fashion itself. She could shop hours on end just for a pair of socks. Not to mention the girl spent hours getting ready. All in all, though, Mimi was great. She'd always tell you the truth, no matter what!  
Kari occasionally place each of her friends in her stories. Though, in this one, she had focused on her own characters. Kari loaded her story then started to cruise the net if and when the reviews to her story started coming in.  
A few hours later Kari was startled by the sound of an Instant Message. She was rereading one of her favorite stories from RckStrBro. Not to mention that was who the IM was from--RckStrBro. Kari gasped and quickly replied her greeting. She waited a few minutes. He wasn't saying anything. Or so it seemed. Then there was the sound of the IM. Kari looked at it. It was an extended review of her recent story! She didn't believe that she'd ever been so praised for her stories. Normally, people just commended her on her photographs or soccer skills. Then again, only the people on-line--and the occasionally Language Arts teacher--read her stories and/or poems.  
They talked for hours on end--which didn't really matter because Kari was grounded for braking her latest camera her parents had given her. RckStrBro was funny, sweet, everything the perfect guy was! Kari had regret though. He had to go before she got his name.  
"Aw, wittle Kari got herself a boyfwiend on-wine?" Tai teased Kari from the doorway of their bedroom.  
"Aw, wittle Tai, the big, brave, soccer star, too chicken to tell Sowa he woves her?" Kari teased him right back. Tai didn't say anything else on the subject.  
  
Kari laughed some more. RckStrBro had just finished telling her about the time he painted his cat. Bro wouldn't be on for the next week or so that much, he said. He was going on some trip. It was time for him to go so they said their good-byes. Then Tai was in the door way.  
"Hey, Kari, Matt's bro is coming into two this weekend and spending the next week with Matt and their dad. I volunteered us to go with Matt ta show them around. Hope you got nothing to do Friday night. I got a date with Sora so you'll be doing the showing by yourself." Before Kari could protest Tai continued, "Matt's got a date; Izzy's going out with Yolei;" Kari muttered an 'about time' and let Tai go one. "Mimi's coming into town so Joe's spending Friday night alone with her; Cody has Kendo. Hey wait, I bet I can get Ken and Davis to go with you and TK. TK is Matt's little bro by the way. Yeah, that's it! I'll go call 'em!" Tai left without hearing one word from his sister.  
Kari sighed. Davis Motomiya had a major crush on her. All in all, though, he was cool. He was a great soccer player. Davis is a lot like Tai: wild hair; goggles; rushes into things. Kari liked him and all, but not like that. Sure, she admired her brother. He was her role model after all! Kari did want someone who had some of Tai's good traits...but necessarily someone with his bad ones as well. Daivis was just a little too much like Tai for Kari to like him as a boyfriend. Though, as a brother and/or friend, she loved him with all her heart.  
Ken Ichijouji was cool. Another boy genius like Iz. He was really smart. In fact, he went to a different school then Kari and some of the others. He wasn't bad looking either. Ken was also a good friend. He was great listening and helping you cope with whatever you were going through. Ken had to be the best friend that she knew in real life.  
Yolei Inoue was cool, too. She, also, was pretty good with electronical stuff and so forth. Though, Izzy and Ken were slightly ahead of her. Yolei was a little boy crazy, too, but it looked like her and Izzy were finally getting together. Yolei was also one year older than Kari.  
Cody Hida was acute guy. He was very mature considering he was twelve. Cody was--is--a strong guy. His grandfather teaches him kendo--plus some lessons on life. Some treated him like a little kid, but Kai never did. Never. She remembered what it was like when she was younger. In fact, a lot of people still treated her as if she were 'little.' Cody was like her little brother.  
Thinking about it, Kari had a lot of brothers, really. Tai, of course, but also Matt, Izzy, Joe, Cody, and sometimes Davis and Ken as well. Kari never could get a date with all of them hovering over her. Well, Ken and Cody encouraged her to date. Her other brothers, especially Tai, didn't want anyone dated their 'baby, helpless sister.' Kari had reason to believe--to some extent, anyway--that Matt wanted Kari to like his brother, TK.  
  
"Hey, where is this guy? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Just as Davis spoke a young teenage with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to them.  
"Davis? Ken? Kari?" The boy asked. When the three nodded the boy smiled a sweet, happy smile. "You're almost exactly as my brother described you. Well, I'm Takeru, You knew that though, right? Of course you did. Call me TK please." Kari sighed.  
"Hey TK. Let's not waste any time, guys. Let's get going." Kari gently tugged at TK's arm. Ken's voice interrupted their leaving.  
"Kari, slow down a bit. Let's get to know each other a little first, shall we? You grow more and more like you brother everyday..." Ken stated the last part under his breath hoping Kari wouldn't hear it. Kari glared at him while TK stared and Davis sweatdropped.  
"Ken, just shut up. You know my brother's my role model, anyway. Yes, I heard your little remark," Kari added seeing Ken's slightly astonished look. The girl went on. "Here, TK, let me fill you in. I'm Kari, but you know our names so let me fill out in a little on us.  
"I like photography and soccer, basically. I have way too many over protective brothers so no ex-boyfriends will be interrupting this little tour. But some would-be or wannabe boyfriends might.  
"Ken, here, is a genius. Mr. Intellect No. 2. No. 1 is our friend Izzy, by the way. Ken also is a great friend and soccer player.  
"Davis is a lot like my brother. He's great at soccer and rushes into things without thinking. That is, he rushes into things when thinking hurts him too much." Kari grins playfully at the slightly pouting Davis, finishing her informative session.  
Ken and TK just looked at the girl. She gave a little shrug and pulled again on TK's arm. Let's go now, guys. We have stuff to do." The four headed off into have a night on the town.  
  
_____  
kie, i would do more but i wanna get this out noramlly, it was s'posed 2 b a oneshot but it didn't turn out that way, now did it. look for more asap cya


	2. Falling in Love with Words -- p2

Hiya! Yes, I'm back w/ the next part...! This is for a;; you who wanted more and for Lacey-chan and CyberDracomon-chan ((Lace123 and CyberDracomon)). Why? Coz they deserfve this part. Also, as far as I know this is an original fic. ((If it isn't, tell me)) So, if this is my original fic, I reserver all rights. Copywrite to me. If anyone wants ta use this storyline/idea and modifiy it or something please ask me. ((Ya, right, I now. Like anyone would do that...-_-;;)) Why did I just state that if I know no one is actually going to? Because I'm sick right now. Yes, again, Lacey-chan. Again. Also, I did not get this idea from the movie You Got Mail. This idea came from Lace123 and CyberDracomon.  
  
Dedicated: As I said, 2 Lace123 and CyberDracomon! ((Lacey-chan, CDmon-chan, you two r the best! ^_^ thanx 4 putting up w/ me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own Digimon: Digital Monsters. Or McDonalds. Or the concept of the mall.  
  
  


Falling in Love with Words  
Part Two  
  
  


"Kari, I can tell you stuff, right? I mean stuff that you won't make fun of me for? At least not too badly?" TK gave his friend a pleading look. It was spring break and TK was spending it with his brother and father. Fortunately, or unfortunately--depending on your point of view--Matt had dates and band stuff and their father was working over time.  
"Sure, TK. You know that." The crimson-brown eyed girl smiled at her blue eyed friend.  
"Uh, well do you think all guys are shallow. They talk about girl's 'shirts and jeans' and about um, well, stuff like that. What I'm trying to say I guess is that is it possible for guys to like--maybe even love--someone for their words? Their personality?" They boy sighed. He didn't think Kari was comprehending him from they look on her face.  
Hikari giggled slightly and ruffled his hair. "I understand what you mean. Guys are supposedly all shallow and are s'posed to only be interested in girls 'shirts and jeans' as you put it. Girls, now, there's basically two types.  
"Sluts and artists. Sorry for my bluntness, but that's the way people see it. 'Sluts' are incompetent girls who can't do a think and, thus, make themselves 'hot.' 'Artists' are girls who can do at least one thing very well and get some sort of payment out of it. Sure, 'sluts' can be classified as 'artists' if you look at it correctly. But most people don't."  
Takeru just stared as Kari shrugged. She did have a point. 'Sluts,' as the girl had put it, could be 'artists'; but not that many people looked at them like that. In truth, TK had wondered about that. How only those with a relatively 'deep' mind could just look the most obvious things over. Yet, those who are supposed to be the most shallow--say a wannabe rock star or his brother; or a soccer player or his sister--could see things for how they really were.  
TK grinned. This girl who he had instantly taken an odd liking to reminded him of someone. Who, though? He couldn't quite figure that one out. His grin got a little bigger. He, or rather RckStrBro, had just talked to SocerStrSis about this the night before. Kari's answer was very similar to SocerStrSis's. Sis, though, had just classified all girls as artists. So called 'sluts' included.  
Wait a minute. Is that who Kari reminded him of? His girl--no, just friend--his friend, SocerStrSis? No, it couldn't be. How could someone in real life mind you of someone on the internet?  
Still...  
"And, yes, Takeru. I do think you can like--love, even--someone for their personality."  
  
**RckStrBro247**: So wat ya doing this weekend  
**SocerStrSis123**: This weekend? Wel, nothing too important I guess...I'm going to the mall with a couple friends then I'm supposed to help my a couple of my 'brothers' out with their relationship probs w/ their g/f's THen nothing I don't think. Besides I can blow my bros off if something  
**SocerStrSis123**: else comes up Y do ya ask?  
**RckStrBro247**: You said you live in Odaiba, rite?  
**SocerStrSis123**: Yeah Y??  
**RckStrBro247**: I'm in Odaiba this verwy moment  
**SocerStrSis123**: Ur wat?!?! And u didn' tell me sooner?!?! Hay, ya wana do somethin this weekend?????  
  
TK grinned at the computer.  
  
**RckStrBro247**: Thaz just way i had n mind  
**SocerStrSis123**: y didn u dat so then  
**SocerStrSis123**: **say so  
**RckStrBro247**: i did  
**SocerStrSis123**: u kno way i meann  
**SocerStrSis123**: **wat i mean  
**RckStrBro247**: lern how ta spel will ys?  
**SocerStrSis123**: now look whos typing  
**RckStrBro247**: **learn how ta spell will ya?  
**SocerStrSis123**: i kno wat ya typed ya kno  
**RckStrBro247**: hay i g2g now can ya meet me Satur at McDonalds in the mall?  
**SocerStrSis123**: yaeh sur i dont mean ta sound paranoid or anything but can i, uh, bring a friend just till i find ya and make sure ur not some complete lunatic  
  
"Yo, TK! Keep it down in their! Geez, what are you watching in their that could be so funny?"  
"Sorry Matt! I'll keep it down!"  
  
**RckStrBro247**: lmao sure go ahead  
**SocerStrSis123**: o stop it! dont laugh im just being carefull  
**RckStrBro247**: yeah sure ya can bring ur safe gaurd girlfriend  
**SocerStrSis123**:who said NEthing about my friend being a grl?  
**RckStrBro247**:yu have a boyfriend?  
**SocerStrSis123**:sound jealous  
**RckStrBro247**: im not jealous itz just ya never mentioned him  
**SocerStrSis123**:lol i nvr mentioned him coz id ont have a 'him' i dont have a b/f ^_^  
**SocerStrSis123**:i g2g now 2 ttyl   
**RckStrBro247**: ttyl bye  
**SocerStrSis123**:bye  
  
TK was ecstatic. He just couldn't believe he was going to meet this girl. He just couldn't believe it. Oh on! What was he going to where? He'd need Matt for that. Ah, he was going to have the perfect weekend. Saturday he'd go to the mall with Kari and Ken; then he's meet Sis; then Tai, Kari, and himself would go to Matt's concert tomorrow night.  
Aw, man, he still had two days to wait, though. How was he going to actually subside all this excitement till Saturday? He smirked.  
"Matt! Could you come here for a minute?"  
"Man, TK. You look...You look...You look like my little brother!" Matt had just finished helping TK pick out his clothes for Saturday. Big brother threw his arms around younger brother.  
"Hey! Hey, hey! Matt! Wait till I get the clothes off to hug me! I don't want them wrinkled!" TK sighed as Matt let go and brushed off TK's clothes.  
"Hey, TK, ya never told me who the lucky was. So, spill!"  
"Just this girl, aligh? Just this girl...Look, I'll give ya details at the concert, okay?"  
"Alrigh. I'm holding you to that, ya kno."  
The teenage boy sighed. "Yeah, I know."  
  
  
"Hey, do either of you remember what the movie was about?" Kari's face was flushed.  
"Forget that! I don't even remember the title!" Ken wiped the hair out of his face.  
"Did you guys see that girl when we disrupted her and her boyfriend's make out session? I thought she was gonna go Mortal Kombat on us!" TK, Ken, and Kari fell into another fit of laughs.  
Finally Kari caught her breath and looked at her watch. The girl gasped. "Oh no. Come Ken! We're gonna be late!" Hikari pulled on the black-blue haired boy's arm. Ken and TK stared at her. She sighed. "Ken and me have to meet someone in, "she checked her watch, "ten minutes!"   
"Oh, yeah. Sorry Kari, I forgot. But I won't be late. You're the only one meeting him, not me. I'm just a safe guard."  
"Shut up, Ken! And come on. We'll see ya later TK. Bye." Kari dragged Ken off.  
TK stared after them for a moment. He then glanced at his watch. Oh no! He was gonna be late for his meeting!  
Takeru quickly went into a bathroom and changed into the clothes Matt and him had picked out. They were folded very carefully. The boy hadn't worn them all day because he didn't want them dirty or wrinkled.  
TK slip his backpack back on and took off toward McDonalds. He was wearing khaki cargo pants; a green short sleeve, slightly snug fitting, shirt; and a pair of sneakers. The blue eyed boy had sent Sis an e-mail telling him what he was going to wear.  
TK slid into a chair at an empty table. TK look at his watch he was a minute late! He sighed and laid his head down on the table. He was exhausted for running all the way over there.  
"Hey, TK. Why are you so tired? And why'd you change your clothes?"  
Takeru looked up. Kari had slid into a chair across the table.  
"I thought you were meeting someone?"  
"I am, silly. This is where I'm meeting him. Ken was supposed to wait with me, but he started getting on my nerves so I sent him home." Kari gave a little laugh.  
TK grinned at his friend. "So, who is the guy you're meeting? What's he look like? What's his name? Come on. Give me some details here, girl."  
Kari blushed. "Um, well, I don't know his name. I don't know what he looks like. All I know is what he's wearing today." The girl sighed. "So, what's the details on your girl?"  
"Same as you 'cept I dunno what she's wearing. Hey, what's wearing. I can help you spot him." They smiled at each other. TK still had his head propped up on the table.  
"Well, he's s'posed to be wearing...Uh, a green shirt, khaki pants, and a pair of sneakers...I think."  
"Well, that gives us a lot ta go on!" TK sat up. Suddenly Kari's and his own eyes lit up.  
"TK, who picked out your clothes...?"  
Takeru grinned at the girl across the table from him. He leaned forward, with his arm propped on the table, and made motion with his finger for Hikari to come close.  
Kari, almost reluctant with shock, moved forward till her face was right in front of TK's. TK moved forward some more till his lips were right beside Kari's ear. His breath on her ear made Hikari almost melt back into her seat.  
He gently whispered into her ear. "My brother did." TK only gave time for Kari to react with a small gasp before he pressed his lips against hers. Kari was taken aback, slightly, to say the least.  
Kari quickly got over her shock and gave it to TK when she closed her surprised widen eyes and pressed her lips to his, kissing him back. TK broke the kiss without meaning to. He hadn't, really, expected her to kiss him back.  
They sat back in their chairs. For some time after that they just sat there and talked--ate the occasionaly fry or McFlurry. Finally they got up and left.  
Only the way home, they by chance, and chance only, ended up walking through a park under the setting sun. They seemed to be the only ones there. Walking down a path, side by side, TK interwined his fingers with Kari's. Very timidly, too. Kari blushed slightly and smiled her friend.  
After a little bit of walking, Kari led TK over to a bench. There they sat, Hikari's head on Takeru's shoulder, and counted the stars. Besides murmuring the numbers to each other, neither said a word. They were content to just be in the other's presence. Also, though, because both teens were too shy and afraid to make a move.  
It was time for Matt's concert, and they started to walk toward the exit of the park. Kari stopped, then. TK, with his hand still in hers, was forced to stop, too. TK turned toward Kari but she 'shh'ed him. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear.  
"Ya know, I never would've guess you to have that alias..."  
"Nor I you." Kari grinned at him.  
"Oh, and TK?"  
"Hmm?"  
Kari pressed her slightly parted lips to his. Before the boy had time to react Kari spoke. "I meant what I said. You can like someone--maybe even love someone--for their personality."  
TK didn't know what to say to that so he just stood there. Kari, though. wasn't done. She gave him a quick kiss again and added, "You could do with some kissing lessons from Matt or Ken or even Cody, though!"  
TK stared wide-eyed at the her. Before he had to respond Kari kissed him again.  
"Just joking, silly! I haven't kissed Cody..." TK, instead of responding, took Kari off guard and kissed her. Neither teen broke it off short.  
  
"Woah! Go TK! Who would've thought...My litt--I mean, my younger bro and Tai's younger sis...Ah, life is truly unpredictable. Well, it's time for me to go back on stage." Matt ruffled TK's hair, put his ear plugs back in, and ran off.  
After the main concert was over, the two set of siblings stayed back stage and listened to music. TK and Kari slow danced.  
"Well, this isn't too bad. Hopefully we won't be brothers-in-law for a few more years." Tai grinned at his sister as she stepped on TK's foot.  
"What makes you think they two li'l 'angels' will stay together?"  
"I dunno, Matty-boy...I just dunno. There's just this feeling I have..."  
Matt nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there's definitely a feeling between the two, 'bro.' Definitely."  
  
*-*  
kie, is ya can't read the chat thing between TK-sama and Hika-sama e-mail me at CoryAllee@aol.com and ill get the chat ta ya n regular 12 Arial black non-bold, non-italized, and non-underlined. Aight? Aight!  
I would've had this out yesterday afternoon, but the stupid thing didn't save my work! I had to redo half od the fic!!! i think that it was beta b4 i redid the stuff it didnt save...I just couldn't remem wat i put the first time!!! ah!! :*-(...O well!  
On another note, I've been prcratenating on the next part on my pic Tragidy and Possibility...4give me! im working on that and'll get it out asap!! mean asap!!!  
That's it for now. Hope you emjoyed the fic. (coughcough*yeahright*coughcough) tty Byeya! ^_~!


End file.
